30 days of night Aftermath
by InfectedMinds86
Summary: Eben and Stella Oleson find a baby Vampire after the horror that occurred in the barrow.
1. Chapter 1

Eben and Stella Oleson sat beside the ocean. The sun was soon to come up. Supposedly Eben would turn to dust, so the legend said.

After the horror that had occurred in the Barrow Eben and Stella realized their problems hadn't been so bad after all. But Marlow and the vampires were gone and the Barrow was safe, but that still didn't help Eben's ever impending demise. Stella reached over and caressed Ebens bloody cheek. Then they kissed. "Turn me" she whispered.

"No, it's not natural" Eben told her.

"But you did it!" she exclaimed

"To save to town".

"Still, I want to go with you! I don't want to be alone". Eben was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Maybe nothing will happen" he said suddenly. Maybe I'll be fine, I mean I ejected it into myself".

"Maybe" Stella replied. It's a chance I don't want to take though, if you turn to dust what am I suppose to do?

"I don't think I will" Eben assured her. "Lets go back now" he said.

"Are you sure?". It's kind of peaceful out here".

"After what happened I say anythings peaceful" Eben laughed.

Crying noise "What was that!" Stella cried.

"Sounds like a child crying" Eben replied.

"Think we should check it out? Stella asked.

"Probably" Eben said.

Eben and Stella got up and dusted themselves off. The sun was now rising in the sky. Eben hadn't turned to dust. Stella threw herself into Eben's arms. "You're alright!" she yelled.

"I told you!" he said. Now lets go see what that noise was.

"Alright!" she said. Walking back towards the town of Barrow Eben and Stella followed the crying sound coming to a stop by the eatery. This is where the sound was coming from. Eben turned the corner, there on the ground under the shed lay a infant wrapped in crudely made blankets. "what is it?" Stella asked peeking around Eben's shoulder. "It's an infant" he replied.

"Poor thing" said Stella. who would leave a defenselss infant out in the snow?

"It's weird" Eben said. "Nobody in the Barrow was pregnant" So who's baby is this?

"I have an idea" Stella said. "What if one of the Vampires had a baby while in the Barrow. That would explain where it came from.

"Check the teeth" Eben instructed. Stella did as he had asked.

"Yep" she said. Definitly a vampire.

"What should we do with it?" she asked.

"Kill it I guess" Eben replied. What else can we do?

"Raise it" I mean why not? It's kind of cute.

"Are you crazy!" did you see what those other Vampires did to our town? Our home, Our friends?"

"But this ones just a baby". Maybe we can teach it our ways. I always wanted a baby.

"If we keep that thing what do you think the rest of the town will think? Eben warned her.

"You're a vampire now" she said. What do you think they'll do to you?"

"I turned to save our assses!" Eben told her.

"Still you're now one of them, you'll crave like they do!".

"Alright you win". We can keep it. But if anything goes wrong.

"I know" she said.

Night fell over the Barrow. Isaac the towns new doctor examined the baby. "It seems heathy to me" he told Eben and Stella. Well as far as I can see, I don't know much about Vampires but the kid seems in good shape. Oh and it's a boy.

"I think I'll call him Jericho" Stella told Eben.

"Okay" he agreed. I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jericho giggled and Eben had to smile. Admitting this Vampire child was actulally kind of cute was a hard thing for him to do. After all not that long ago Eben had seen his entire town destoryed by these monsters. Everyone he knew torn to pieces, blood all over the streets. Since they found the infant they had kept him in a dark room in fear the sun would turn him to dust. After all he was a true Vampire. After three years Jericho had started to talk. No one could make out what he was saying, it wasn't that it was baby talk. But he talked in his native tounge. Stella and Eben had been working hard on teaching him english. It wasn't easy. Eben could speak some of the languge so it helped a bit when talking to Jericho. Stella was trying her best to get what he was saying. "Ech noth" Jericho grunted.

"Outside? he asked. But you can't go outside, the suns bad for you".

"Ech Noth" he said again. Eben knew he could see the other children play outside through the flap they left open for him. He must want to play with them he thought. Jericho had never had contact with the other children in the Barrow. Jericho gave Eben a tug. He looked so sad locked up like a dirty secret.

"Dinners ready!" Stella called from outside. She had made steaks. Raw for Eben and Jericho and cooked Medium rare for herself. Eben closed the door and turned the lock. He sighed. Whats wrong hon?

"I feel Jericho is like a dirty secret" he told Stella. No one ever comes over to play with him. It makes me feel bad.

"We just need to socialize him thats all". He's not used to people who knows what would happen if we just threw him in with another child. He only knows us, but if you want we can slowly socialize him into playing with the other children.

"Okay" Eben replied. Promise me we will.

"I promise" Stella told him. Let me bring down the steak to Jericho and we can talk more about this

"Sounds good" he said.


End file.
